


Until the very end

by M3ggym00m00



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3ggym00m00/pseuds/M3ggym00m00
Summary: "You'll stay with me, right?""Until the very end"





	Until the very end

"You'll stay with me, right?" Said a young brunette laying in the sand under the nights sky, brilliant green eyes filling with unshed tears, the man laying beside him slowly reached out and pulled the others hand into his, squeezing it reassuringly, leaning up slightly the other mans lips brushed across the brunettes and in a quiet whisper he breathed 

"Until the very end" 

"If only we had more time than that" replied the brunette reaching up to capture the others lips, the kiss slow and passionate, pulling away the man below slid his quivering fingers over his lovers cheeks, removing the tears that rolled freely down his face " I'm so happy I got to spend this time with you here, by the ocean. It truly is beautiful isn't it?" 

Nodding, the older man looked up and out at the ocean " It seems to go on forever" 

"Thats what I like about it, the possibilities, the freedom... is endless. Here is where I will be set free" 

"I will never forget you, bright eyes" 

A small chuckle left chapped lips, tears now freely falling down the younger mans face " and in your memory I will live on" 

The two figures lay there that night, looking up at the stars, talking of times gone by, remembering those who had left this world and as the sun came up, one of those men took a last breath, the last words leaving his lips.

"I love you, Levi" 

With a heavy heart the older man watched as his young lover closed his eyes, never to open again. 

Laying him into the water before them, the man lowered his head and planted one last kiss upon his head and finally let go. 

"Your free now and one with the ocean as you wished, I love you... Eren" 

As the sun rose in the early morning sky, its beams of light glistening upon the waves. The sun, the sea and a man was the only things to be seen. 

A man that would forever walk on that beach.. alone until his time come and would be reunited with his love once again. 

As years passed and the world grew, many people would visit that beach and if the nights sky was clear enough and if you gazed upon the sea at the right time, when the sun begins to rise, Some say you can see the spirits of two young soldiers walking hand in hand across the water, off into the sunlight.


End file.
